Don't let your guard down
by ItaSaku-ness
Summary: After Sakura is placed on the same anbu team as Itachi, Sakura drops her guard in the shower only for Itachi to catch her, now he needs to teach her a lesson about what happens when you let you guard down. Warning extremly heavy lemon.


**I don't know what made me write a story like this but it had been on my mind for a while, mainly just images of the actions being played out by Itachi and Sakura. I'm sorry if Itachi is OOC but its my story and if you've got a problem then don't read...**

**Anyway, for who would like to read it thanks for taking the time to read it, and at the end don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts on the story.**

**Warning there is a one-shot and consists of an extremely heavy lemon and slight bondage, so this is your last chance to turn back now...**

**Anyway if you've decided to stay and read, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Itachi would be with Sakura, I just love the pairing. **

Sakura Haruno, legendary apprentice of the fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju, head of Konoha hospital and S-class ANBU black ops member. Genin to Jonin team consisting of the nine-tail fox Kyubi's jinchurikii Naruto Uzumaki, one of the legendary Uchiha and heart-throb Sasuke Uchiha, the legendary copy-cat ninja and former black ops member Kakashi Hatake.

At the point of reaching Chunnin, two new members were positioned into team 7. Former ANBU ROOTS member Sai, and former black ops member and an experimentation of Orochimaru's by which was given the cells of the first Hokage Hashirama Senju, Yamato.

However as years past, they grew to become part of the ANBU black ops where one had been completely separated from the former team 7.

Re-joining ANBU, Kakashi was made captain of a team consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai. Yamato had been sent back to his former squad but still made himself available to help Naruto with hsi training.

Sakura however, was placed on one of the powerfull ANBU teams the fire country had seen in an extremely long time, this team was only giving high ranking missions such as S-class and on some occasions A-ranks. No shinobi knew not of them, they where famed through out the lands as the best of the best.

Itachi Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha and legendary child prodigy of the Uchiha clan and of Konoha, was positioned as captain of team 1. There was no doubt that he was a sex-god in all rights, his firm body built for agility and stealth that also somehow manage to pack in an immense amount of strength, though one would not think of it just by observing. His Sharingan eyes, so deadly yet so aluring able to catch the eyes of any passing by female and on some strange occasions, males as well. His drop dead sexy smirk is also one of his finer highlights just the simple movement is enough to make any girl swoon and fall to his feet.

Apart of team 1 is another Uchiha prodigy and also complete pervert but has a serious side along with his happy to-goody cheery side which was the more prominent one Shisui Uchiha, not alone in his perverted ways and third member of team 1 is Genma Shiranui who always had his signiture senbon placed in his mouth. Lastly their newest member the only female of the former team 7 Sakura Haruno.

After hearing of her position on team 1, the former team 7 weren't very pleased and even tried making countless attempts to plead for Sakura's release from the team only to get the same response as always from Tsunade, "Team 1 is a highly respected team and is also one of the most dangerous, shinobi of their caliber need a medic who can deal with the constant advances of two perverts and an intimidating captain. You all know for a fact that any female placed on that team would never be able to concentrate with those three and would most likely end up being a burden to the team. Sakura however knows how to deal with perverted men, and due to her stubborness will refuse to let herself be intimidated but Itachi. Trust me, Sakura will be able to handle herself and you are all well aware of how well Itachi looks after his team-mates".

"Yes Hokage-sama we are aware, but that doesn't mean we like the idea of letting her be on a team that dangerous" Kakashi was always looking out for his friends.

"Hn" was the Uchiha's and Sai's form of back-up which was soon followed by...

"Yeah that's right Baa-chan!" which obviously came from a hypoactive ninja by the name of Naruto.

Tsunade's eyebrow began to twitch at the nickname which had more then once pissed her off to no ends.

"It is not you choice in the matter, Sakura will be remain on team 1 and thats final! I don't want to hear anymore complaints about this"

"But Baa-chan-"

"No but's Naruto, keep going and I'll shove your precious ramen up your ass so far you'll look like Kakuzu, got it?" Tsunade threatened and immediantly after Naruto shut his mouth. "I don't want to hear anymore on the subject, now leave before persuasion and reason come out to play".

Knowing clearly that she meant her fists after common practises with Sakura, who used the same threat, they made a bee-line for the door to escape as fast as possible.

Meanwhile Sakura and her new team had been getting to know each other better. Well mainly just her and Itachi.

Little did anyone know, but Sakura and Itachi had been together for a while before she became ANBU, they had been secretly seeing each other for nearly over a year. After all the introducations even thought there was no need, because obviously Sakura already knew who they were, Sakura headed back home to her house.

After her parents had been killed in the line of duty, Sakura had inherited all of there belongings including there twin story house, with a large kitchen, dining room and entertainment room on the bottom level and one master bedroom with an ensuite, a slightly smaller bedroom just down the hall from another bathroom along with a small library or study room on the top floor.

The backyard was relatively large and had a large cherry blossom tree in the centre of the garden. Around the edgings of the yard, were smaller gardens filled with so many different types of flowers of shapes, sizes and colours. White pebbles covered the walkway that travelled around the tree, with small stepping stones places roughly every half metre or so.

The garden gave a sence of peace with the finishing touch with a small waterfall that led into a tiny pond, this was her peace garden, where Sakura could meditate or relax in peace with nothing but the sounds of nature to envelope her senses.

Entering the house, she made her way to the kitchen to prepare herself a quick dinner as the darkness was beginning to set in and the moon was rising against the sun to light the night with its eternal light.

After a quiet dinner, she headed up towards the master bedroom, inside the king sized bed with a black and pink cover setting was positioned against the wall at the back so that the first thing you saw when entering was the bed. Off to the right was the door that led to the ensuite, beside that was the wardrobe and a full body length mirror. On the opposite side of the room, a medium sized desk with a neat pile of paperwork, sighing Sakura knew she would have to do it later.

A large trunk was also against the wall next to the desk, which was filled with some random nessessities.

Stepping into the bathroom she turned on the shower and began stripping herself of her clothes before stepping into the hot muscle relaxing water.

Humming in delight at finally being able to relax she closed her eyes.

It wasn't long after that a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against their body. Sakura's eyes snapped open, she was about to scream when a hand that she recognised was placed over her mouth to prevent sound from leaving her lips.

"You should not let your guard down Sakura" A deep voice came from behind her.

"I know Itachi, but just so good" Sakura moaned as he started to caress her sides. Slowly moving one hand upwards and with a feathery touch he slid his hand over her left breast before repeating the action to the neglected breast.

Itachi moved his mouth to her neck and began kissing, licking and sucking all the while Sakura was moaning. His free hand that was around her waist began to slowly move towards her shaven pussy.

Teasing the folds of her pussy but refusing to go any further, Sakura's moans grew more desparate bucking her hips forward in hopes of getting him to touch was so easy for Itachi to make her extremely aroused with a few simple moves and it gave him great pride and a huge ego boost to hear how easily he can make her moan and scream his name over and over again.

Releasing her neck from his lips, he began to kiss and suck as he left hickeys all the way to her ear. Taking it into his mouth he sucked on it before releasing it with a popping sound.

Whispering seductively into her ear applying a small amount of pressure into her pussy feeling how wet she is, "Your so wet Sakura, am I making you feel horny?"

Unable to speak she let out a loud moan, he was driving her crazy already and he had barely done anything yet.

"Good because there will be so much more, tonight I'm going to send you through a world full of so much pleasure that you won't be able to move once I'm finished with you" his dark sexy voice only put fuel to the flame that had began to burn inside of her.

Sakura's head leaned back onto his shoulder as he pushed two fingers into her tight pussy slowly moving them as she let out moan after moan. His hand that had been moving over her breasts began to grab at them and giving her nipples hard pinches making her cry out in pain and pleasure.

Sakura was then brought to her knees with her legs being kept open due to Itachi's legs being between hers, he pumped his fingers into her pussy then added a third finger and continued pumping. With the hand that had been occupied with her breasts, he reached up behind him to grab hold of the shower head and unhooked it from its place on the wall. He brought it over each of her breasts before he travelled south.

Her breath quickened with anticipation. Itachi removed his fingers only to hover the showerhead over her pussy, the high water jet smashing against her clit as an infinant amount of pleasure shocks charged straight through her body, she released a loud whimper as it made contact followed by extremely loud moans.

She felt her orgasm preparing as she rocked her hips back and forwards earning a groan from Itachi when she pressed her ass against his hard cock.

Her moans became louder as her thrusting became more urgent, the pressure building up inside her until it reached the point of no return.

Sakura cried out loud as her head flung back on Itachi's shoulder and her back arched, her orgasm raking her body as she shook uncontrollably, however that wasn't enough for Itachi he kept the showerhead to her now soaking wet pussy even turning up the power more as he shook his hand in quick side to side motions. Her cries laced over with so much lust, her hands gripping his arms. Suddenly without warning another orgasm shoot straight through her as her cum came gushing out.

Itachi finally removed the showerhead and placed it back on the wall. Itachi hummed in approval when he reached his hand down to her pussy again to feel that she was completely drenched and extremely wet, her pants were heavy as her lower body gave off aftershocks that prevented her from moving very far.

Picking her up from the ground bridle style, he moved into the bedroom before basically throwing Sakura onto the bed and proceeded to crawl his way up her body slowly, never removing his eyes from hers, the sexy smirk making him look like a predator while Sakura was the helpless prey.

Coming up to her breasts he took both in his hands and travelled his way to her neck, where he assaulted her neck and collar bone with nips, licks and sucks as Sakura whimpered and moaned to his ministrations. He chuckled in her ear as he felt her hips move upwards uncontrollably trying to get the powerful release she knew he could give her.

Having known her body reactions from many previous times, he knew what she was silently asking for...or more like begging, "You won't be getting that sweet release for a while my sexy cherry blossom, I've got much more planned for you" His seductive velvet voice whispered into her ear. And she gave another whimper in protest but didn't give out any other complaints. It was no secret to either of them that they both enjoyed torturing the other...and Itachi knew just how to use this against Sakura.

Lining his member at the entrance of her soaked core, he pushed into her pussy in one hard thrust causing Sakura to scream in pleasure. He began rocking in a slow rhythm, but like always Sakura had to cry out, "faster Itachi, oh god please go faster".

Itachi leaned down only to attack her mouth, his toungue pushed passed her lips without asking permission and she responded immediantly. Their tongues fighting for dominance and like always Itachi won, exploring her wet cavern and placing his mark over every crevis of her mouth.

After the need for air arose, Itachi slightly pulled back to look into her eyes.

A gasp escape Sakura's mouth when she noticed that in her pleasure filled state she never noticed Itachi activate his sharingan. Now the spinning of the tomoes shaped into the shuriken of his mangekyou entrancing her and capturing her in its power.

Suddenly Sakura was strapped to a mattress on the ground with her arms held together in chains above her head also connected to the ground. Her legs were also chained but they were spread open wide. When she looked down she ofcourse was completely naked.

Searching for Itachi, she noticed that instead of his usually red and black sky with the red moon, she noticed she was actually in what looked like a dungeon of some sort. Upon further inspection she found that the mattress and a table were the only furniture in the room.

"Itachi? Itachi where are you?"

"Come Sakura, you know this realm" His voice seemed to echo off the walls as if he was in the room but she never saw him.

"In the Tsukuymoi you have complete control for 72 hours which in that time your able to do anything you want, I know! But why am I here?" She began to struggle in her chains only to stop a moment later as a wave of pleasure shot through her vains.

"Now, now my dear Sakura, did I not say I was far from finished with you? I think its time we took it to the next step. For the next 72 hours you will feel nothing but appsolute pleasure."

Itachi finally decided to come out of the shadows and made his way over to Sakura who had a heavy blush over her face, with lust filled eyes that were half closed and her mouth slightly open allowing deep pants to escape. Itachi was already completely naked -he'd done it deliberatly to tease her.

Dropping down so that he hovered over Sakura, he racked his nails over her stomach before moving up to her breasts. Taking her right breast into his mouth his right hand attaching to the other and he roughly played with the soft skin before pinching her nipple.

His mouth, however was working wonders just to the one breast. He took as much as he could of her silky breast into his mouth and sucked on it as if milk was going to come out, next he released the boob with a pop only to take the nipple into his mouth and gently bite down before swurling his tongue around it. Before swapping and doing the same to the other breast.

Sakura moaned continuously followed by numerous whimpers and gasps, the sensations from his hands and mouth along with the pleasurable spikes everytime she attempted to wrap her arms around him -which involved moving the chains, when everytime she does a wave of pleasure washes over her- was making it her so wet she felt her liquids dripping over her ass.

Itachi seemed to have noticed as well.

Releasing her boob with a pop he move down towards her pussy. "Your so wet Sakura, I'm looking forward to pounding you into the mattress so hard you won't be able to walk for a month. However that will have to wait, I'm still not done" with that said he inserted two fingers into her dripping heat pumping fast. As she continued to release moan after moan he inserted a third finger and curling them around so as to reach every abled point in her cunt. At this her moans became louder still as he pumped faster and added a fourth finger.

Crying out, "Itachi...ah...w-what are you...ahh...doing?"

His answer, "making you feel pleasure" what followed afterwards had Sakura arching back and screaming. Itachi had added in the fifth finger and was now fisting her, he pumped his fist around finding ever inch of her pussy.

"Ohhhhhh, fuck Ita-ah Itachi ahh it feels so gooooood! Ahh fuck I'm gonna cummmm!" Screaming out as he expanding his fingers inside of her, her back made a perfect arch as her nerves all went off at the same time. She screamed as her orgasm smashed into her as he kept pumping into her pussy watching as her cum squirted out and coated his wrist.

Removing his hand from her cunt, he brought the hand to his mouth and slowly licked off her juices as Sakura watched. Her chest rising and falling as fast intakes of breath needed to be taken. The blush on her face had increased tenfold and her body still shook from the strength of the orgasm. Never had she experienced something like that but it felt so good.

Sakura moaned again while watching Itachi finish cleaning off his hand, "hm that was quite the orgasm but I bet I could make you have a better one"

"No, Itachi sto-!" was all Sakura could say before letting out another scream as Itachi's mouth and tongue made contact with her dripping pussy, his tongue lapped up every ounce of cum before catching her little bundle of nerves and sucking on it. Her screams became louder as her hips thrust forward on their own acord.

Due to her already being sensitive nerves her orgasm came on so much quicker and with him doing what he was doing, she couldn't take it anymore. She saw that his cock was incredibly big and hard all she wanted was for him to fuck her so badly.

Again as her orgasm hit her, he was right he could make her have a better orgasm. It was basically on top of the first. Screaming in so much pleasure she came again and like before Itachi tongued it all clean.

Short quick but deep breaths came from Sakura. Hearing Itachi chuckle the smirk on his face as he leaned over her his hands on each side of her head, "Did I not say I could make you have a better orgasm?" licking his lips he added, "You taste so good, I could eat you up all day if I wished".

Sakura whimpered at the thought of him continuing this torture of immense pleasure, "Itachi fuck me, I can't take anymore"

He moved to her ear and spoke hotly into her ear, "As you wish"

Suddenly the chains around her legs disappeared as he aloud her to wrap her legs around his waist. Placing his hard throbbing cock at her entrance he thrust forward once and smashed into her earning himself a loud moan followed by a sigh of fullfillment, however the moments rest didn't last for long as he began pounding into her making her hands pull on the chains as more waves of pleasure crashed down upon her.

"F-FASTER! HARDER!" She screamed.

Itachi obliging pumped into her at an inhuman speed and smashed into her repeatedly hitting her spot at the back of her pussy. He was smashing into her so hard that her chains had started to pull from the ground...until Itachi saw no need for them anymore dispursing them, Sakura's hands were free and she wrapped her arms around his body and clawed down his back.

She could feel her orgasm coming and the way Itachi was acting she could tell he was to. Finally after a hard thrusts she was about to cum when Itachi suddenly shut off the tsukyumoi.

Coming back to reality she only had one second to realise she was still on her king sized bed with Itachi pounding her into the mattress when he ploud in one more time the pleasure built up from the tsukyumoi added to the pleasure she was feeling now.

Sakura threw her head back against the pillow hard, her back arched perfectly, her pussy throbbed and squeezed as she let out the loudest scream she could muster from all the pleasure. Her cum gushing out of her all over her and Itachi's thighs, his cock and her bed.

Itachi had let out a deep growl as he felt her becoming incredibly tight and then suddenly he came as well shooting his seed into her womb as her pussy sucked him dry. He collapsed next to her, chuckling as he saw the state of her, her breath was extremely laboured, her face was distorted with pleasure, her hair was like a halo above her head spread out on the pillow, her eyes were half shut, and a mixture of our cum surrounded her pussy.

All in all Itachi did his job well.

Reaching a hand over to bring Sakura into his arms, she rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair, "Itachi?"

"Hn"

"Why did you put me through so much pleasurable torture?" She rose her head weakly so they could meet eye to eye.

A smirk appeared on his handsome face, "It's what you get for letting your guard down"

"You did all that...because I let my guard down?" she continued in a weak voice.

It was silent for a moment or two, and Sakura thought he wasn't going to answer then he said, "yep"

Dumbfounded and completely exhausted she collapsed into her arms again the smirk never leaving his face.

Yep thats what Sakura got for letting her guard in the shower, an intense session of 72 hours of non-stop pleasure followed by the ridiculous answer from Itachi Uchiha, "yep".

**Finally finished it. It took me a while to right coz I kept having writers block half way through so I had to go back and read through it and all.**

**Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes I having been the best lately a lot of things on my mind but I guess if they spelt similar to what they sound like I guess you'll still understan what its meant to say...anyway thanks for taking the time to read my story and don't for get to review and let me know what you thought of it. I must admit it was a little crazy but what can you do I thought I'd try somethin different...and there's never anything wrong with different.**

**Anyway thanks again for reading mwa XD!**


End file.
